Stuck with the likes of you
by mermaidmelodylover
Summary: A recently divorced and single mom, Korra Divine doesnt plan to be in a relationship with any man anytime soon. But through unexpected events,Korra ends up having a one night stand with Mako Alexender Andersen,Republic Cities #1 Male Model. Too bad they didnt know they were going to be stuck with the likes of each other for a very long time.
1. Chapter 1: Waking up in Destiney

**[A.N]- Hey guys! I know you are all waiting for the updates of my other stories. I promise you all that I'm going to be updating crazy okay. Anyway I know that I shouldn't be starting another story but I think you guys are going to like this one a lot. Anyway here's "Stuck with the likes of you"**

**Disclaimer- I do not own anything of Legend of Korra or the other stuff used in this story. If I did I would be the coolest Teenager Alive. I do however owe the story line and any made up characters. So NO STEALING. :P**

**Thank You!**

* * *

**Prologue:**

* * *

***Flashback*:**

_" Why don't you come back to my place." He whispers drunk into my ear above the uproar of the music._

_My mind was in a haze and everything was spinning around me. I look up at him and nod my head._

_I was drunk and so was he, but we didn't care at the moment._

_" Sure, I would love to."_

***End of flashback*******

I stare at him as if he grew an extra arm out of thin air.

Images of last night flashes in my mind.

The hot passionate hungry kisses.

The feeling of our skin rubbing against each other.

The lust filled moans and groans.

I cover my face with my hands and let out groan, as I feel the headache effect of drinking too much the night before come to effect.

I slowly uncover my face and continue to study the stranger next to me.

I watch as his chest rises and falls with every breath intake. Some of his Fair skin peeks out from the red wine colored satin blanket. His short black hair was disheveled and a glorious mess .His face was facing the opposite side of the bed, not allowing me to be able to identify him. His toned muscular arms were under the pillow. His head deeply buried into the soft black pillow.

I look away and slowly slip out of the king sized bed, as if not to wake up the stranger . I bend down and look around the floor, franticly searching for my discarded clothes.

My frantic search is interrupted when I hear a soft groan and rustling of sheets.

" What are you doing?" Says a husky masculine voice behind me.

I nervously gulp as I turn around to face the owner of the voice.

My eyes widen and my jaw drops, as I come face to face with….. With… Mako Alexander Andersen.

Different thoughts rapidly came to mind as I stared at him.

Fuck I slept With Mako.

Fuck I slept with Republic cities #1 Model.

Fuck I'm screwed.

* * *

**And thats all my readers. Anyway what do you think should i keep it or delete it. I like it so far , but i want to know what you guys think. So please review, comment, follow, favorite, or whatever. So please review and comment.**

**Thank you **

**With love,**

**Sarah Forever yours.**


	2. Chapter 2: unexpected surprise

**A.N- Hey guys, I'm back so I decided to update Stuck with the likes of you. I'm really sorry that I took so long. I have to admit I've been addicted to Naruto and Sasuke yaoi fanfic's, and also Sebastian and Ciel yaoi fanfic's. Yeah my anime side took over, but not to worry I'm still into Legend of Korra. Anyway in the beginning of this chapter, it takes place 2 months after Korra's one night stand. So Mako and Bolin don't make an appearance yet. Anyway on to the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own legend of Korra or anything else mentioned in this story, but I do own the idea and story plot. I also own Suri and any other OC. So NO COPYING.**

**Thank You.**

* * *

I take a deep breath as I pace back and forth in my marbled bathroom. The room seems to shrink and the air thins as minutes go by. I feel the nervousness in the bit of my stomach and my hands begins to clamp with sweat. My head begins to spin with different thoughts and questions. Each one worst then the last.

**_What if I am?_**

**_Do I end it before it even starts?_**

I grimace at the mere thought.

**_Do I have to tell him?_**

**_Would he even believe me?_**

**_What if I-_**

My racing thoughts are interrupted by a loud "Ding". I gulp trying to swallow the lump in my throat as I timidly walk towards the sink. I quickly turn of the timer on the sinks surface .With shaking hands I grip the edges of the sink and look straight at the mirror.

I look at my reflection and take in my image. My usual full of life tan skin was now slightly pale. My light brown hair was in a messy ponytail, thin strands coming out everywhere, clinging to my slightly sweaty face. My eyes were slightly narrowed, and my eyebrows were knitted together. My blue eyes were filled with anticipation and anxiety, but if you looked really closely, my eyes told stories that were way beyond my tender age of 25. My lips were thinned into a straight line.

I shake my head in dismay. I pull on my powder blue sweatshirt, trying to ignore the shiver that runs through my body.

Collecting anything that was left of my courage, I decide it was finally time to…look.

I close my eyes and blindly reach for the stick that will determine my future. After many failed attempts of groping for it, I finally manage to get a firm grasp on the damn thing.

With shaky hands, I turn it over so that the results of the test were visible. If my eyes were actually open.

"Come on Korra, you can do this. You can do this." I repeated the mantra over and over. I take one last breath, and open my eyes to see…

* * *

**Flashback:**

** I stare at him. I had the suspicion that my eyes were wide and my jaw was on the ground. **

** There I was immobilized, naked, shocked and scared as hell. The worst part of it all was that this was all happening in front of him.**

"**Oh God. Oh god this can't be happening." I mentally panic in the inside.**

** I'm snapped out of my mental breakdown by an arrogant chuckle. I recompose myself and turn to face him. I send him the most irritated glare I could muster, but that only serves to egg him on further. I groan mentally, feeling my headache becoming even more unbearable. **

**He was leaning against the headboard, his right arm draping over it. The red satin sheets were draped over his hips, covering his lower half. I mentally curse his name as I realize his six packs were now visible. His muscles flexed, gracing me with images of being rubbed against them .His beautiful unblemished fair skin looked so inviting .His jet black short hair was messed up in a way that was messy, but perfect and sexy at the same time. It looked so soft making me want to run my fingers through it repeatedly. His lips looked so soft and firm, making me shudder with the fact that they were once against my own. But that wasn't what made my breath hitch a little. It was his amber eyes, which held so much lust and mischief. **

**Staring directly at me, he wasn't the least bit affected by my glare. A slow wicked grin soon graced upon his perfect face, that I had no doubt would make most women die. **

**Too bad I'm not dead yet. **

"**You know you don't have to leave just yet. Why don't you come back over here?" He purrs, his tone filled with lust.**

** He raises his left hand beckoning me forward. His expectations were clear with the hungry look he was giving me. **

** This man was used to getting everything he's ever wanted. Well not this time. Pretty boy was gonna get a reality check and I'm delivering.**

** I mentally grin as an idea starts to form in my head. **

**I slowly bite my lip and give him my most seductive look. I shake my head, making my hair fall over my right shoulder.**

**I start to slowly walk towards him, making sure to sway my hips.**

"**Well, I guess I could stay… just a little longer." I say with each step I take.**

**As I reach the bed, I start to crawl towards my awaiting victim. **

**When I'm inches away from him, I reach out my hand and stroke his stomach, up and down, feeling every hard toned muscle. I smirk inwardly when I hear his sharp intake of breath. I rub myself against him and straddle his waist, pushing myself even more closely. **

"**Why…" I say as I lean down and kiss his soft, warm neck.**

"**Don't..." Kiss.**

"**You.." Kiss**

"**Go.." I leave chaste kiss a few centimeters away from his lips.**

"**Fuck yourself." I say with a triumphant smirk.**

** I laugh out loud as I watch his face become filled with shock. I quickly jump of him and the bed, and pick up my clothes. With great speed I slip on my panties, hook on my bra, slip on my black V-neck shirt, put on my grey skinny jeans, and slip on my red stilettos. I grab my discarded purse on the floor and head for the front door, not bothering to look around the place.**

** I hear footsteps behind me, but I keep walking. Its only when my hand is on the door handle that , I'm stopped by a hand on my shoulder.**

** " Wait can I..Um at least know your name please." I hear him say huskily behind me.**

** " Korra. My names Korra." **

**With that I leave , not even looking back.**

**And it doesn't even occur to me wither or not we used protection that night.**

**End Flashback.**

* * *

" Yup its pink and double lined. Your defiantly pregnant ."

I mentally groan at my stupidity of that night.

" Jeez thank you Captain obvious." I say as I sit down on my bed and stare at my sister in law. Well….more like ex-sister in law.

I let out a groan and burry my head in my hands.

" What am I going to do Asami." I say as I look up from my hands.

I stare pleadingly at the raven haired beauty in front of me. Asami Torres was her name. She had straight wavy black hair and beautiful green eyes. She had fair skin and an hour glass figure. She was stunning enough to be a model, but she preferred the life of a business women. At the tender age of 25 she was already V.P of Torres Incorporated.

Asami was wearing a white T-shirt and a pair of black yoga pants.

" Hmmmmmmm….. I don't know Korra what about telling the baby daddy." She said as if it was the most easiest thing in the world.

Easier said than done.

" Right like I'm going to go up to him and be like ' Hey remember me from two months ago, well funny story. I'm pregnant and it's your baby.'" I say sarcastically as I lay back on the bed.

I feel the bed sink as Asami sits at the edge. Without looking at her, I feel her staring at me. I then hear her sigh before responding.

" What are you going to do." Asami says in a soft tone.

" I don't know Asami. I don't know."

And the truth was I really didn't.

* * *

**And thats all guys. Anyway thank you all for telling me to continue this story. Anyway please review,follow,favorite, and whatever. This only the first chapter so yeah. But seriously thank you all so much. Please feel free to leave or ideas or whatever.**

**With love,**

**Sarah Foreveryours.**


	3. Author note: real chap will replace this

Authors Note.-

Hey guys I'm thinking that you're wondering why I wrote this AN, even though I just updated the story. I am so happy you guys like this story so far, it really means a lot. Your support encourages me to continue writing, so again thank you. Anyway I'm writing this because I received a review that needs to be explained.

Guest 12/30/12. Chapter 2

Ok that was really good. But in the next chapter at the bottom can u tell me if she already had a kid before she got pregnant an if she did that would be just totally weird.

Okay I completely understand what you mean by it would be weird. I mean Korra's already a mom and now she's pregnant with someone else's child. But please understand something about me, when I write a story I think about it really hard. Meaning that I don't write a story just for the heck of it, I write because it expresses a meaning. Suri is Korra's 3 year old daughter from her failed marriage, but note this she plays a major role throughout the story. And it's really not that weird because there are couples who are married but have children from another marriage or relationships.

For example:

Step daughters and Stepsons.

To make it simple please just stick through the story because I am going to prove and show how Suri plays a part in this story. But please be aware that all the characters play a major rule in Stuck with the Likes of you. So please be patient and continue to read.

With Love,

Sarah Foreveryours.


End file.
